


Veni, vidi, vici

by Vilna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breathplay, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Canon, Riding, Sexual Experimentation, mentioned switching, mild dirty talk, minor Lance/Pidge, season 8 didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: “It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just that safety always has to come first," Shiro says.There’s a sweet sort of kiss that gets pressed onto his jawbone but he's too distracted googling forerotic asphyxiationto properly answer it beyond a quick smile.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Veni, vidi, vici

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I was originally writing this for sheith kinkweek back in April, I think? But it kept growing in size so I obviously failed to get it done (what a surprise) which initially made a little sad, oof. Then I forgot about this fic entirely for three months as per usual, but I finally finished it last week so yay for me!! I was going for a more lighthearted vibe with this one for a change, but while writing this I realised that I'm honestly not....... that funny, lmao.
> 
> I do wanna say that if you're looking for something extra hardcore, you're not going to find it here. This is baby's first proper kinkier PWP and despite the intimidating tags, it's not really super intense or anything. The focus is on healthy communication & trust as well as gentle sexual exploration. This is by no means trying to be a realistic interpretation so pls bare that in mind before reading further. :')
> 
> Kudos & comments of any kind make my day. ❤

This is what he blurts out:

"Hey, can I tie you up and choke you?"

during lunch with his mouth full of tuna sandwich. For a short time, Shiro just looks at him blankly and chews his own BLT, that’s filled with too much mayonnaise, with measured bites. Afterwards, he actually _considers_ it.

Meanwhile, Keith's breath is trapped inside his throat and his rapid heartbeat is thundering in anticipation because he's so, so nervous. Because he has thought about it. This. A lot.

Shiro is the love of his life, Keith has said more than once. This is his most honest claim. He would do anything for Shiro, this he has proved. He has made sure no one will ever question that with his devoted actions and Shiro knows it, too. Sometimes it's difficult to believe that the sentiment is returned just as fiercely, but in the end, they have almost lost each other too many times to keep these things hidden from each other.

It's not about controlling Shiro, truly. It's more about trust. It's another way for Keith to show Shiro that he will always have him, will always be there for him, will always love him. Maybe it's a little twisted. Weird. Perverse.

But it's all Keith can think about, so he holds his breath and bites his stale sandwich again. 

Shiro scratches his stubbled chin and takes a long sip of his tea. Gulps it down. Pauses. "We'll need to talk about… logistics," he says very, very slowly.

It's not a rejection which is more than Keith expected.

He nods eagerly.

“Whatever you want.”

*

Like this, then:

careful and prolonged equals great care and safety.

So, there's a talk that lasts for several days in total. It's a necessary one and Keith tries not to push Shiro too hard, but he has always been impatient. So he can't help but prod and poke, when Shiro doesn't bring up the subject in the first few days.

Shiro is gentle with him. He’s the kindest man in the world and he _adores_ Keith, but he also likes to take his time and make a plan with minimised risks. He tells Keith to wait. Shiro tells Keith to wait and be a good boy for him. After that, as if to convince Keith about the good deal, he swallows down Keith’s dick and edges him for an hour straight, before finally ending the agony by letting Keith fuck him with gently guided instructions.

It feels like a test drive for something bigger.

*

Shiro wants to research the matter properly before execution. Keith thinks it's fair.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Shiro says patiently while browsing through the multiple different tabs open in his datapad with a focused frown on his face. Keith is lying against Shiro’s bare chest, his nose buried in the root of Shiro’s neck, where the smell of his sleepiness is the strongest.

“It’s just that safety always has to come first.”

There’s a sweet sort of kiss that gets pressed onto Shiro’s jawbone but Shiro is too distracted googling for _erotic asphyxiation_ to properly answer it beyond a quick smile.

Keith knows Shiro trusts him. He wouldn’t have agreed to do this otherwise and quite frankly, it would be fucked up if he didn’t trust Keith after everything they’ve gone through together. They have each other's backs. Always.

In that regard, this is not that different.

“So,” Shiro says a little later, reaching over Keith's body to put the datapad on the nightstand. He takes off his reading glasses and rubs his eyes tiredly. “You could kill me if we do this the wrong way.”

Keith stares at him. “I would _never_ \--”

“Shh, baby,” Shiro murmurs soothingly, “I know that, of course, I do. But accidents happen-- even to two brave paladins who saved the world together.”

Keith lifts his chin to kiss the beginning of a rather morbid grin away. 

“We’ll be really careful, then,” he says before Shiro clicks the lights off and surrounds the room with night.

Their shared sleep is a thoughtful one.

*

This is what happens next:

Keith dominates Shiro.

It’s neither of their preferred dynamics. Keith likes it when Shiro takes care of him. It’s simple and easy. He likes, _loves,_ the praise Shiro showers him in and his own embarrassing need to be adored by the man he loves. Shiro is naturally selfless so it’s not as if Shiro minds being an anchor of sorts to Keith who might as well float away without him.

But the real truth is that they belong to each other in _every_ way.

So, yes. Shiro prefers to take care of him and Keith enjoys letting him. This is what both of them have needed until now. But it’s not as if Keith hasn’t wondered about them doing something… a little different before. One could say he owns a wild imagination. Especially for things involving Shiro and his, frankly, huge dick.

This is what they do:

Keith fucks Shiro. 

They have done it before, of course, but not in this way-- with Shiro on his hands and knees and Keith above him, calling him degrading names and fisting his white hair sharply. It’s good, the sex always is, but both of them end up feeling all wrong and messed up, afterwards. 30 minutes later after they’ve come down from their anxiety, Shiro presses Keith on the mattress and tells him he looks beautiful.

These results are interesting and rather unexpected.

But it is simple: another way of execution is needed.

*

Keith decides that advice might be a good idea.

Asking it from Lance of all people may have been a misstep, though.

His eyes are big and wide open when Keith tells him of his and Shiro’s plans, seeming shocked beyond his bounds. Keith grimaces. This was definitely the worst idea he has ever had.

“Wait,” Lance says and holds up his hands, “wait wait wait. Shiro would actually let you do _that_ to him?” he asks, completely incredulous. For a moment he is impossibly surprised, mouth open and eyes round-- but then the delightment kicks in. “Wow,” he says. He's clearly impressed.

Keith answers in the only way he knows, “He loves me.” A shrug follows the statement.

“Dude,” Lance says, “no one is doubting that for a second. It’s kind of gross how much you two adore each other.” Lance wrinkles his nose. He throws a not so subtle glance at Pidge who is listening to their conversation with mild interest. “But this is some kind of hardcore BDSM shit you’re talking about.”

Keith… doesn’t know what to answer to that. He supposes it’s not the most common thing to do in bed, but it’s not _that_ unusual. 

Is it?

“Hey,” Lance says to Pidge, poking her shoulder with his bony elbow. “Would you let me tie you up and choke you?”

Pidge raises her left eyebrow, allowing Lance a brief unimpressed look before continuing to do whatever she’s done for the past 40 minutes with her laptop. Lance looks a little too eager in Keith’s opinion. He doesn’t really want to hear where this conversation is headed. Another reason this was a bad, bad idea.

“No way in hell,” Pidge says then, not looking up from her computer screen. A moment of pause. “I wouldn’t mind doing it to _you_ , though,” she adds after a brief moment of consideration and turns to look at Lance with a devious grin. It leaves Lance sputtering for a good moment with cheeks so flushed his whole face is probably overheating.

Jesus Christ.

“Guys,” says Keith. He has a strongly growing headache.

“Right,” Lance says sheepishly, but continues to stare at Pidge with incredulous awe. “Sorry, buddy.”

Keith closes his eyes.

A few peaceful moments pass. “You really wouldn’t let me do that to you?” Lance whispers, now distressed, and way too loud for Keith’s liking. His head is leaning against Pidge's shoulder while he pouts at the ceiling. “Because I’m pretty good at doing knots and stuff. There was this one time with a girl I met in the space mall who--”

“Lance,” Pidge says with admirable patience, “you were the virgin before we got together. So zip it.”

Lance blinks once. Twice. Opens his mouth and closes it. “Wait a second--”

Keith groans out loud. He should have known this wouldn’t be helpful at all.

*

“We’ll need a safe word,” Shiro says one day during a late breakfast.

Keith is trapped by his own thoughts so for a moment he only stares at Shiro with empty eyes, no idea what he just said. It’s been three weeks since Keith brought up the subject for the first time and all of Keith’s waking thoughts have been about Shiro tied up, body strained under Keith’s own. Shiro will look so beautiful.

“Safeword?” Shiro tries again, frowning at the orange he’s peeling with a kitchen knife that’s not suited for the task at all. Keith keeps staring at his big hands. The flesh one is rough, calloused, battle-hardened, but always so gentle to him. The Altean one is another thing entirely. They haven’t tested it in any fun ways, yet, but Keith is looking forward to it.

“Yes,” Keith says. 

“It needs to be something neither of us says on accident,” Shiro continues. He gives up on the orange for the moment and peers at Keith under his fluffy bangs. “Like…” Shiro scratches his stubbled chin. “Black Lion.”

Keith stares at him. He bites his lower lip. “Really?”

Shiro chuckles. His next smile is a sunny one. Keith loves him so much. “Well, maybe not that one,” Shiro says and takes a long sip of his coffee. "I'm open to suggestions."

"Um," Keith says. "Kolivan?"

Shiro laughs and covers his face with his palm. Keith's flush is bright red, but he's grinning hopelessly, too.

"I love you," he finds himself saying, impossibly helpless and happy. Sometimes that's the only thing left on his mind. He's not afraid to admit it.

"And I you," Shiro answers even more softly.

*

Adjustments are made and they continue like this:

fucking in every different position they can come up with.

Shiro fucks Keith. Vice versa. It’s extremely fun and fulfilling to do it in all these different ways, but this is his favourite, Keith thinks as he’s enthusiastically riding Shiro into the mattress with Shiro’s hands around his waist in a bruising grip, guiding him wherever he wants. 

Their chests brush against each other with every thrust and Shiro keeps sucking marks into Keith’s sensitive neck, bruises that will soon turn purple. Keith moans too loudly, but with nothing to hide and neither of them care. Shiro laughs a little breathlessly as his Altean hand slips down to finger Keith’s stretched, slick hole, still full of his own huge cock.

Keith sighs and grabs Shiro’s head by the ears and lifts his face up to kiss him messily as Shiro keeps toying with him with a wicked grin on his lips. The other hand comes to squeeze one of Keith’s hard nipples.

Sometimes Keith can’t believe how many times he has crossed the universe to be with this infuriating, loveable man.

Keith growls at him and pushes Shiro down to the bed, forcing him to lay on his back as he bounces up and down hard and mercilessly. He really, really wants to come, but Shiro keeps teasing and playing with him with a smug grin on his face.

“Shiro,” Keith manages to gasp, “stop it.”

“I just can’t help it,” Shiro coos. He lifts his Altean hand to tuck Keith’s hair behind his ear, easy and tender. Keith huffs, but presses his lips to the palm of it quickly. “You’re just too cute when you’re full of my cock, baby. Really sexy and comfortable,” Shiro adds and he’s really testing his luck now.

It makes Keith narrow his eyes, but in the end, he can’t help the happiness that’s like a downpour of emotions.

“You’re such a _slut_ for me.”

“Oh my god,” Keith laughs as he wiggles his ass, trying to get Shiro’s dick into that one perfect position, “shut the fuck up, please,” he breathes out. How curious it is that even after all the years of loving and being with Shiro, Keith still gets choked up by the amount of love he carries for him.

“What?” Shiro frowns as if in shock. “You don’t like my dirty talk, baby?” he asks and squeezes Keith’s hips with his big hands, aiding the rocking motion Keith’s riding has stilled into.

At this point, Keith is not sure whether he is aroused or mortified. Perhaps both in equal measure.

“It’s terrible,” Keith tells him, completely truthful, but after that, he leans down to kiss Shiro’s scarred chest. They float together. 

“We should do it like this,” Keith says quietly against the warm and damp skin before slowly starting to pick up the rhythm of their fucking again.

“Mm?” Shiro mumbles. He’s staring intently at the way his cock keeps sinking inside Keith’s ass.

“When we do the thing,” Keith continues, voice hushed. “You should be on your back with your hands tied to the bedpost. Me on top of you. Without, you know, all the… um, me dominating you into submission and other BDSM stuff.”

“If you tie me up and choke me, you _are_ dominating me, sweetheart,” Shiro answers kindly. He pushes himself up with his arms and circles them around Keith’s slim waist. A kiss is pressed to Keith’s shoulder.

Keith flushes. He crosses his arms. “Not if you help and, like, guide me. And talk me through it,” he explains. Shiro’s eyes are soft but his cock is still hard inside of Keith.

“If you help me,” Keith says again, “it will work. I know it will.”

*

"Are we going to use a rope? A scarf? A belt, even? Or would you like to see me in handcuffs?" 

Shiro lists the suggestions with his fingers completely casually, holding up four of them for Keith to see. Keith stops for a moment, a hair tie between his teeth. He thinks.

"Does it matter?" he finally asks after having braided his overgrown hair. He's getting better at doing it neatly. Better than Shiro, anyway. He's surprisingly clumsy with his finger most of the time.

"Of course," Shiro answers patiently, patting the bed when Keith takes too long changing his clothes. "I think you should also practise your knots in advance if we’re going for the first two options. Not too fond of the idea of losing my only arm to a necrosis."

"Shouldn't these things be more, I don't know, spontaneous?" Keith wonders as he slips underneath the covers into Shiro's waiting arms.

"I like a good plan," Shiro reminds him and brushes back some of Keith's escaped hair strands with his fingers. "And I obviously can't do it myself. I’m not _that_ acrobatic. You’re the bendier one."

"True," Keith admits. Shiro pulls him closer and pecks his cheek. He’s always so impossibly gentle to him. Sometimes it’s still difficult to feel worthy of it.

Keith sighs and snuggles closer to Shiro’s warmth, slipping his thigh between Shiro’s and draping himself on top of his strong chest. A heartbeat is long, steady and alive underneath his cheek.

"A scarf," Keith decides sleepily, "red silky one."

*

This is one of the most difficult parts to figure out:

the technique of choking Shiro without him passing out and possibly dying.

Should Keith do it with his hands? With a restraint? Simply commanding Shiro not to breathe? The internet offers a lot of possibilities Keith didn’t even know to think about. It's a little unnerving, actually, to realise you are out of your depth.

But it’s not like Shiro is that educated on the subject, either. Adam apparently wasn’t the most adventurous guy in bed, so at least Keith wins in that regard. Though, it’s probably a little inappropriate to compare oneself to a dead man.

Keith doesn't like to admit that he's getting rather impatient with their slow progress. It's been almost a month now since he first brought up the subject. Keith didn't imagine it to take so long to prepare for something related to sex of all things.

But he supposes they've been busy with work, too, and that doesn't leave a lot of time for trying to figure things out. There's just so much to uncover.

Keith sighs. He keeps thinking of Shiro. He misses him so much all the time, even when he knows they've been apart for only a few hours and by the end of the day, they will see each other again.

So, he writes a message and sends it to Shiro.

**Keith:**  
> hey

Very eloquent. Keith bounces his knee underneath the table, but Shiro answers quicker than he thought.

**Shiro:**  
> Baby? :-)

He's so cute. Keith smiles.

**Keith:**  
> can we do the thing tonight??

Keith bites his thumbnail into a stub while he waits.

**Shiro:**  
> What thing...? I'm in the middle of a meeting.

Keith sighs. He feels surprisingly nervous about finally asking Shiro to do this.

**Keith:**  
> the thing we've been planning on for like a month now

It takes exactly four minutes for Shiro to answer. Keith counts them all in his mind.

**Shiro:**  
> Oh. Are you certain?

**Keith:**  
> umm yeah. i feel like i'm ready and well prepared. are you?

Keith's heart is pounding so hard, it might break his ribs soon.

**Shiro:**  
> Sure. :-) I've been waiting for you to bring it up, actually.

Wait. What?

**Keith:**  
> what  
> why didn't you say anything sooner!!

**Shiro:**  
> I didn't want to seem too pushy.

Keith can't help but grin. What a ridiculous man he loves. Keith would die for him.

**Keith:**  
> shiro…… as if you ever could ♥,

he sends back quickly. His hands are shaking a little. He can barely believe it's finally going to happen.

> besides, this was my idea and you’re the one who needs to consent or whatever

**Shiro:**  
> I am consenting. Very eagerly. ;-)  
> ….  
> Oops, gotta go, Iverson is staring me with a scary & constipated look. I'll see you tonight, sweetheart. xx

Keith laughs.

**Keith:**  
> can't wait 

Then, after a second:

> how would you prefer to be choked

*

It begins like this:

Keith goes home.

He reheats some homemade lasagne in the microwave and eats it too slowly. He showers for fifteen minutes and brushes his teeth twice. He eyes on the bottle of musky smelling cologne Shiro puts on in the mornings, but doesn’t end up using it even though he would be rather curious to see Shiro’s reaction. The appealing thought makes him needy enough to fish one of Shiro’s older t-shirts from the dresser to wear while he waits for his boyfriend to finally, finally, finally come home.

After that Keith changes the bedsheets and rearranges the pillows.

Then he waits. He sits down on the bed. Lies down to get more comfortable. Thinks about Shiro. 

Eventually,

falls asleep.

*

There’s the sweetest sort of kiss pressed to Keith’s brow.

“Hey, angel,” Shiro murmurs quietly as Keith starts stirring slowly awake. He strokes Keith’s cheek with one big knuckle and his besotted smile is the first thing Keith sees when he opens his groggy eyes and blinks the sleep away.

“Hi,” Keith mumbles back. His voice is crippling. “Took you long enough,”

“Sorry,” Shiro says, rubbing the back of his buzz cut. “Iverson really didn’t want to let me go,” he explains sheepishly. But his expression turns quickly sly. “Missed you the whole time, though.”

“Pfft, you’re so embarrassing,” Keith snorts, but he doesn’t hide his growing smile or flushed cheeks. “I love you.”

Shiro doesn’t even have the chance to answer because Keith has already pulled him down for a proper kiss. Keith has missed Shiro, too. It feels like he always does, even when Shiro is _right there_ \-- even though Shiro is his now. The feeling is almost a relic now, preserved from the time Keith lost Shiro for the first time.

“Hello,” Keith says foolishly as they part. He cups Shiro’s sharp jawbone onto his palm. “I’ve waited for you for _ages_.”

Shiro pecks his lips once, twice. “Yeah?” he grins before kissing Keitha again, longer and harder. “Were you good?”

Keith huffs and lays down on his back again, pulling Shiro on top of him and anchoring him down by circling Shiro’s hips with his ankles. Keith’s slowly getting hard which makes him realise he never actually put on any underwear-- he’s only wearing Shiro’s old t-shirt and nothing else. “When am I not?”

“I can think of a few times,” Shiro teases, his happy smile almost blinding. He looks cute, Keith thinks. Very handsome. And he’s pretty heavy and big there, lying on top of Keith. “Love you, baby,” Shiro whispers before latching his mouth onto Keith’s bare neck and groping his way under Keith’s shirt. He's such a sweetheart.

“Mm,” Keith says when Shiro grabs his half-hard dick into a firm grip and gives it a few good strokes. Slow and steady. Perfect like they always are for each other. Fuck.

Shiro stops jerking him off for a moment, but he does it just to lick his palm. Then he grips Keith's cock again. “Do you still want to do it?” he asks. Keith’s eyes are closed, but he can feel Shiro’s gaze on him. Shiro has such nice hands-- big and kind.

“You mean the thing?”

Shiro breaths out an amused chuckle against Keith’s cheekbone. Improves his grip on Keith’s cock, slides it slowly through his fist. “Yeah, ‘the thing’. Are you still up for it?”

Keith nods with a fluttering sigh. His heels dig tighter into Shiro’s back as Shiro stretches over him to reach the nightstand. He grabs the lube and tosses it carelessly on the bed, but the red scarf-- the red scarf he picks up gently and fingers it’s almost translucent fabric thoughtfully. 

Keith watches him. “Having second thoughts?” he asks lightly, but his heart starts pounding a little louder. He wouldn’t be able to help the disappointment if Shiro backed off now.

“Nah,” Shiro says thoughtfully. He’s honest, Keith can tell. “Just wondering if there’s something we've forgotten to go through when we've talked.”

Keith strokes Shiro’s back soothingly. “I’ll take care of you,” he promises, but the promise is more like a vow. They have always trusted each other.

Shiro smiles and presses his forehead against Keith's own. “You always do.”

*

Just like this:

Nervous laughter as Keith ties Shiro’s hands to the headboard of the bed and kisses him once for good luck. The knots are firm, but not too tight to stop the blood flow if Shiro starts struggling in earnest. Keith hopes he can make Shiro squirm. He looks really good like this-- bound to Keith’s mercy. It takes Keith’s breath away.

Shiro is grinning so widely his dimples pop out. Probably at the look on Keith’s face that might resemble something like worship. His throat feels almost sore. This is the man he loves. This is a man who trusts Keith.

He is--

“You’re perfect,” Shiro says really gently, stealing the words out of Keith’s mouth and turning them into his own.

Keith huffs before settling his weight on top of Shiro’s thighs, his bare ass just above Shiro’s knees. Shiro grins when Keith just looks at him for a moment. “And you’re impossible,” Keith says, trying to sound rather unimpressed, but the fondness bleeds through. There’s no hiding how much Keith loves him but it's not like he has ever even tried.

Keith is still wearing Shiro’s shirt and it covers him almost completely from Shiro’s hungry gaze. Keith slides it just enough for Shiro to see his hard dick. Keith bites his lower lip, tugs it with his teeth and looks at him underneath his eyelashes. He knows what Shiro likes, he knows how to look good to him.

And yes, Shiro groans.

“You look so good,” Shiro says just as Keith expected him to. His voice is already rough and deep and it makes Keith grin with satisfaction.

“Yeah? You think so?” he asks coyly, slipping the shirt back down to cover his stomach and crotch again. Shiro grunts in protest.

“Always, baby,” Shiro answers eagerly, though. “So beautiful for me.” The restraint tightens just a little bit as he leans forward, trying to get closer to Keith who, in return, readjusts himself to keep the distance between them untouchable. Another groan.

“The shirt makes you look like you’re mine.”

Keith’s breath catches. He swallows. Processes the words. “I _am_ yours,” Keith admits honestly with no regret. He always has and always will be. When he was sixteen, Keith already knew that Shiro could ask anything of him and he would say yes. It was love, even then.

Shiro smiles. It’s almost blinding how sweet it is in its truthfulness. Yes, Keith would do anything for this man-- even if he had nothing to gain or something to lose.

But, back to the matter at hand. It’s not a good idea to be too distracted.

Shiro’s giant cock is hard. So hard it’s wet from the tip and Keith can feel his mouth starting water at the sight. Keith loves that dick. He loves to have it inside of him and he loves to suck it down to his throat, so deep it could choke him. 

So many options, Keith thinks. Shiro enjoys having his nipples played with. He likes it when Keith puts on a show for him. Love bites. Cockwarming. Facials. Hmm.

Keith starts with the obvious: a handjob.

He grabs the lube and spills a generous amount of it to his palm. Shiro also likes a little mess. Keith strokes Shiro’s cock with both of his hands. Curls them around Shiro dick and slides them up and down in a slow rhythm that makes Shiro moan in a very satisfying way. Keith grins. Speeds up before slowing down again. Repeats it so many times that Shiro starts wiggling in earnest in his binds,

“Having fun teasing me, baby?” Shiro pants when a few minutes have passed without a pause.

“You like it,” Keith answers and twists his wrist into a better angle. Shiro groans again and again. This goes on for a couple of moments before Keith starts growing a little bored. He craves to have a dick in his mouth.

So, that is what Keith does next. He swallows down Shiro’s dick without ceremony or teasing-- he needs it too much to do that. His own cock is craving attention as well so Keith starts stroking himself as he slurps on Shiro’s dick, spit flowing from his mouth to Shiro’s crotch.

“So pretty,” Keith can hear Shiro mumble at one point, but otherwise he’s completely devoted to making Shiro feel good. He loves it when Shiro starts pushing his hips forward helplessly. Keith likes to know he’s doing a good job. Shiro is the only one he’s ever had sex with and sometimes it makes him feel a little inferior compared to Shiro’s number of bed partners-- though Shiro has assured him there’s actually not that many as Keith seems to think.

Still, Keith wants-- needs-- to be the best Shiro’s ever had. 

Keith slips the cock out of his mouth, just to breathe freely for a moment. He keeps mouthing the tip with little kitten licks, though, can’t quite help himself. He knows if Shiro could, he would stroke Keith’s hair with his big, gentle hands and guide him by gripping his bangs and fucking into him.

For a brief tick, Keith craves and misses the touch. But then Shiro moans loud and hard as Keith cups his balls with one hand and devours his dick again, past his gagging reflex deep into his throat. He feels confident doing this-- he _loves_ doing this. Sometimes he thinks this is all he wants to do for the rest of his life.

Of course, Shiro is good at sucking dick too and is not as if Keith doesn’t enjoy that, but he also likes to be in charge of these small things as Shiro usually takes care of the rest. Often Shiro fondly calls him a greedy boy, but Keith is utterly unapologetic about it.

This goes on for a while, Keith has no idea how long. He loses sense of time as the minutes flow by, endless and consuming.

“Baby,” Shiro rasps out with a heavy breath. Keith blinks up at him slowly, eyes hazy and pupils blown wide. “If you don’t want me to come,” Shiro says roughly. He almost looks as if he’s in pain, “you should stop now.”

Keith wants to whine in protest, but he regretfully lets go of Shiro’s still hard cock in the end, the tip of it slapping against his wet lips afterwards. So good.

“I fucking love doing that,” Keith sighs dreamily, resting his sweaty forehead against Shiro’s muscled thigh. His voice and throat are already fucked up and sore. He doesn’t care.

“I know you do,” Shiro says fondly, shifting his legs on the bed. Then there’s a devious grin and Keith can already tell what he’s going to say. “My own little cockslut.”

There it is. Keith’s laugh is an embarrassing, tired giggle. He swallows down the saliva gathering in his mouth.

“You’re a ridiculous man, Takashi Shirogane,” he murmurs against Shiro’s hard stomach, pressing a slight kiss to his belly button before lifting himself up with his numb arms and crawling onto Shiro’s lap. He slumps against Shiro’s chest, slowly gathering his strength for the next act.

They’re far from over.

The anticipation grows.

“What next?” Keith asks, listening to Shiro's wild heartbeat. Thump thump thump. What a reminder that they have both remained alive through all this time. Odds were against them from the beginning to the end, but they survived and now they can be together in the way Keith always hoped.

Shiro can bend down just enough to press a small kiss to the crown of Keith’s hair. “Mm,” Shiro says. “What do you feel like doing?” he asks, but it makes Keith shake his head. He needs Shiro to tell him what to do. He doesn’t want… to think too much.

“How about you get yourself ready?” Shiro suggests gently. His fingers curl as if he wants to touch Keith. “Finger that pretty hole ready for my cock to split it open. I’ll help.”

Jesus Christ. Surprisingly, Shiro’s dirty mouth is starting to affect Keith, instead of just making him chuckle fondly. So, he blushes, trying to take a moment to breathe before lifting himself up to fumble for the lube that’s rolled under the covers, somehow. Yet, still, his lungs are constantly overworking.

Shiro guides him like he promised. Praises him, instructs him, as Keith coats his fingers with slick and carefully brings them to tease his hole. He shivers. He doesn’t do this to himself that often anymore-- not after getting together with Shiro on their way to Earth.

During those times, Keith was usually the one doing the fucking. Shiro had been lonely for such a long time, cold and dead in the astral plane. He craved to be touched after all of that, every small interaction between them left Shiro overwhelmed and near tears. Keith had loved him so much, would have given him every piece of himself if that made Shiro feel alive again.

During that time, Keith took care of him. He still does, of course, but it’s almost like their places have been switched since then. Shiro has always said that Keith is one of the most protective people he knows, but Keith thinks that Shiro is not that far behind. Their dynamics started to change after the war.

Now, it’s Shiro who loves to prepare and pamper Keith, loves to make him wait and beg and come so hard he almost bursts open. Keith loves it, too.

“Nice,” Shiro says when Keith turns around on his fours to reveal his ass to Shiro’s eager eyes. He pulls his cheeks apart with one hand, showing the two fingers he has already buried deep inside himself.

“One more,” Shiro orders. His voice has a demanding edge and Keith glances at him over his shoulder. Shiro’s dick is still so hard. Hard just for Keith. What an incredible satisfying thought. Keith grins as he coaxes a third finger into his stuffed hole.

“Look at you,” Shiro moans, pushing his hips upwards, desperately trying to find friction for his cock. “I can’t believe how incredible you are.”

Keith pushes his fingers even deeper, past the second knuckle, and whines so loudly that Shiro starts wiggling against his binds in earnest. “C’mere,” Shiro begs and Keith complies, pulling his fingers out and climbing back into Shiro’s lap. He tugs on Shiro’s cock twice before letting go and kissing Shiro’s damp, open lips.

Keith will never get used to how beautifully Shiro opens to him. Every time.

“I need you, baby,” Shiro pleads roughly after they part. He strains against the knots keeping his hand together. “I love you. So much. Please.”

Keith blinks at him, feeling a little feverish. After that, he smiles and kisses Shiro again, all tongue and teeth and spit. “Easy there, big boy. Patience yields focus, remember?” he teases against Shiro’s mouth, biting the full lower lip.

“I take it back,” Shiro says darkly, sweat sliding across his neck. His scent is musky and sweaty and it drives Keith fucking crazy. “I think you should ride my cock. _Now_.”

Shiro doesn’t even stutter. Keith gulps, his adam’s apple jumping nervously inside his throat. He starts slowly grinding against Shiro, his dick weeping precome onto his chest. It feels so good, he doesn’t want to stop, but then he grips Shiro’s huge dick and places it against the rim of his widened hole, teasing himself with the tip before finally sinking down on it. 

Keith gasps. His back bows from pleasure. “O-oh, so good,” he mumbles.

It always is.

Shiro hums. “Just like that, angel.”

Keith doesn’t know how long they continue it like this: with him slowly rocking back and forth on Shiro’s cock, mewling silently as the head of it brushes against his prostate in gentle waves. Sometimes, he leans down to kiss Shiro, but mostly Keith is gripping his own hair with his fist and guiding the motion of his hips at a peaceful pace. Shiro lets out a few grunts at certain intervals and this moment-- it’s practically perfect.

But the true goal of it is still not achieved, yet.

“Shiro,” Keith murmurs out of the blue. “Do you still want to…?”

Shiro takes a while to understand what he means, but then he nods. “Yeah,” Shiro says breathlessly, eagerly. “Of course.”

“Okay,” Keith lets out a slow puff of air. “You remember your safeword?”

Shiro nods.

“And you’ll snap your fingers if it feels bad, right?”

Shiro nods.

“Right,” Keith breaths out again. His heart pounds against the ribcage and the pulse point on his neck is racing hard, like it has a competition win with Keith’s lungs.

But he manages to untie Shiro’s hands after a few nervous tries, carefully opening up the knots so the fabric won’t unravel and break. They talked about this beforehand, agreed it would be safer for Shiro to have access to his hands in case something goes wrong. Plus, Keith really wanted to see his chosen red silk scarf against the pale skin of Shiro’s throat, marking himself as Keith’s own.

Red has always been his colour.

Both of them are still achingly hard, but Keith tries to ignore it in favour of getting Shiro into a more comfortable position, with his legs over the side of the bed, soles of his feet meeting the plushy carpet on the floor.

Keith lets Shiro stretch his limbs for a few moments and then Keith settles on his lap again, Shiro’s dick already sinking into his used hole. Shiro groans roughly and squeezes Keith’s small waist with an urgent grip.

“Ready?” Keith asks, sliding the silk scarf between his fingers. The material is incredibly soft and the colour pretty-- it’s almost red like a blood moon if one is feeling particularly poetic. Keith is not that into poems, he would probably recognize a good one if he heard it, but he certainly wouldn’t know what _makes_ it a good poem. And he definitely wouldn’t ever write one himself.

Maybe if Shiro was the one to ask. Then Keith would try his best a writing the best fucking love poem in the world. Shiro is an exception to everything because no rules apply to him. 

Through it all, they have chosen each other.

But still, Keith shakes his head quickly at the silly thoughts. No distractions. Shiro trusts him.

“Ready,” Shiro answers keenly. He’s eager, Keith is pleased to notice. Shiro’s released sigh is long when Keith rocks on his lap, his muscles squeezing Shiro’s dick inside of him. 

Closer closer closer. They will never have enough.

“Okay,” Keith murmurs with heavy determination but more nervous than he’s ever felt. Yet he knows he can do this. He _wants_ this.

It will be fine.

It will be perfect.

He will make it good for Shiro.

He doesn’t tie the scarf around Shiro’s throat like he originally thought he would have to do. Too dangerous, he learned. So instead Keith slips it behind Shiro’s neck, noticing how Shiro shivers at the sensation of the silk on his skin. Shiro did always have a sensitive neck. Keith loves to bite marks on it.

Keith searches Shiro’s eyes with his own. The confirmation comes easily and then Keith firmly tightens the scarf vertically across Shiro’s throat and restrains his oxygen.

He watches Shiro’s face and looks for the moment when Shiro starts to slip under… something.

He has closed his eyes and his cock is still impossibly hard inside Keith’s ass. Keith sways back and forth on Shiro’s dick-- almost too distracted by the look on Shiro’s face to note how damn incredible it feels.

Then he starts bouncing on Shiro’s cock in earnest as the nervousness starts to slowly fade and the arousal begins clouding his senses again. Shiro thrust keenly into him, hands bruising on Keith’s hips as they count the seconds together. Keith pants, his dick weeping untouched against Shiro’s chest, so turned on he feels almost crazy with it.

Through it all, Shiro can't breathe. He looks stunning.

Shiro is clearly enjoying it, too, with how eagerly he is fucking into Keith, meeting Keith’s moves with his own. His whole face is flushed beautifully and Keith wishes he could touch him. A whine breaks through his moist lips as the rhythm of their movement becomes more and more rapid with absolutely nothing stopping them.

Keith counts for 20 seconds before he releases his grip on the scarf and lets Shiro breath again. His eyes shining with arousal and Keith revels in it. They stare at each other, both of them panting harshly. Shiro’s eyes have a sort of glassy look in them.

“Was that… good?” Keith asks, biting into his lower lip with his front teeth. 

Even though he knows: Shiro would never lie.

Shiro’s voice is rough like sandpaper but the smile on his face is most genuine. “Yes, baby,” he answers, still kind of out of it, and tucks a strand of Keith’s sweaty hair behind his ear. He smiles and it instantly calms Keith’s nervous mind.

Keith likes him so much, it's almost unreal.

*

Rinse and repeat,

again and again,

veni, vidi, vici.

And after,

a bliss.

*

Through it all, Shiro never says the safeword or snaps his fingers.

He takes it all, takes everything Keith gives to him and it’s fucking amazing. Who would have thought that Keith’s initial plan has so been so delightfully successful? Who would have thought that anything is possible with enough trust and devotion?

There’s something wildly exhilarating about it.

Keith’s yelp is ridiculously high-pitched when Shiro suddenly tackles him on the bed with attractive force, his dick slipping out of Keith’s ass for a moment before he slides it back in with a powerful thrust, starting to fuck Keith in earnest like the world is about the end and this is their last night together.

Keith hopes the world will remain intact.

This is how it goes for a few minutes straight, Keith moaning lewdly as Shiro gives him all that he’s got. It’s extremely intense and by the end of it, Keith is barely certain he has remained alive through it.

There’s almost nothing soft about it. Rough, needy, possessive even. Keith can already see the beginning of a bruising on Shiro’s neck.

The orgasm is perfect.

*

“Tell me I’m good,” Keith whispers later against abused Shiro’s lips, feeling a little too desperate after everything. But, as always, Shiro delivers.

“You’re fucking perfect,” he murmurs reverently and they kiss for a long while, intimate and slow, before Shiro continues, “I can’t believe you’re here with me.”

He sounds genuinely awed that is what makes Keith laugh rather wetly. “Where else would I be?” he says. Smirks. ”In Lance’s bed?” 

Shiro frowns so deeply and darkly that his forehead wrinkles, but before he can get a word out, Keith rolls his eyes. The fondness he feels is warm with soulful love.

Anticipating silence lands. Their eyes meet again and Keith finds that Shiro’s own are twinkling like stars in a winter sky.

“Again?” he requests and cups Keith’s jaw with his hand. He presses his thumb against Keith’s wet mouth, sliding it slowly into the heat of his mouth with a ragged breath.

Keith doesn’t need convincing. A delighted grin is already spreading on his lips.

“Again.”

So, it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤
> 
> my twitter: [@vilnakristiina](https://twitter.com/vilnakristiina)


End file.
